Elevator Disturbance
by zeusfluff
Summary: On his way to check on a patient in the SICU, Simon Brenner becomes trapped in an elevator with a young pregnant woman. During a rolling black-out. How long can they last? This is my first ER fanfic, if something is off, please let me know.
1. Elevator Disturbance

**Elevator Disturbance**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters. But I do own: Gracie. Date Started: 12/28/14. Date Finished: 12/28/14. Hope you will all enjoy this first part! Thanks! Summary: On his way to check on a patient in the SICU, Simon Brenner becomes trapped in an elevator with a young pregnant woman. How long can they last? A/N: This is my first ER fanfic, if something is off, please let me know.

* * *

><p>"Wait! Hold the elevator!"<p>

A small woman with green eyes, brown hair and glasses pushed a button inside the elevator and held open the door. She smiled at Doctor Brenner as he managed to slip into the elevator next to her.

"No problem."

The doors shut and the elevator car began moving. But as they approached the third floor, the car grinded to a halt. Simon looked at the woman next to him with a startled look on his face.

"That can't be good."

* * *

><p>The elevator was stuck. Brenner was on his way to check on a patient in the Surgical Intensive Care Unit when the elevator shuddered and grinded to a halt. He'd called Maintenance and Engineering using the phone box, but it would be awhile. 4 or 5 hours due to the rolling blackouts in Chicago. At the moment, he was concerned about the pregnant woman trapped in the elevator with him. It was just the two of them. What made it worse was, they were stuck almost between two floors and the doors were jammed shut. Trying to make idle conversation and brighten the mood slightly, he smiled at the nervous woman next to him.<p>

"So, when are you due?"

The woman did her best to give a brave smile to Doctor Brenner, but she failed miserably.

"Last week."

Brenner smiled at the small woman with brown hair, green eyes and glasses.

"Do you know what you're having?"

A bright smiled spread across the woman's face.

"No actually. I wanted it to be a surprise. It will be hard raising them alone, but I'm confident I'll make it. How much longer do you think it'll be?"

Shaking his curly head, Brenner looked back at the phone box and cleared his throat.

"Unfortunately, another 5 hours. I know it's not the most comfortable place to sit down, but you look like you could use a rest."

Simon Brenner had changed a lot in the past two years. He now had a family and his own children. He'd already gone through this already with his own wife.

"No I'm alright. My back is bothering me though."

Brenner looked at her seriously and got a step closer to her.

"Sounds like you are having contractions. I'm going to need you to lie down for me uh miss…?"

The woman with green eyes looked scared but she did her best to remain brave.

"My names Gracie. Gracie Sanchez."

Doctor Brenner put on his professional face and helped Gracie lie down. He noticed she was having some trouble breathing.

"It's hard to breathe."

He gave her the most sympathetic gaze he could muster up.

"Just keep taking deep breaths Gracie. It'll get you through the pain of the contraction. Don't go against it."

Gracie took a breath or two and found that it was easier to bear the contraction. Once it passed, Brenner sighed and hoped that they would get out of this elevator soon.

"Ok Gracie, take a big deep breath and let it out slowly."

The elevator car shuddered once more, making both occupants hearts jump into their throats. They needed to get out of this elevator and soon.

A/N: What do you guys think? This is my first ER fic. Feedback most appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Dire Straits

_**Chapter 2: Dire Straits**_

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters. But I do own Gracie. Date Started: 1/1/15. Date Finished: 1/4/15. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

><p>This'll only take a minute. It may feel uncomfortable for a couple of minutes, but I need to check your cervix. Take a deep breath in slowly and let it out, that's it."<p>

Gracie distracted herself with looking at the ceiling of the elevator. She winced and let out a breath.

"Ouch."

Brenner frowned slightly and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I know that's sensitive. You can relax now. Everything looks good. Not a thing wrong with the baby. No bleeding. You're at four centimeters. Six more to go. Where were you headed before all this happened?"

Gracie looked at the floor button she'd pushed on the elevator next to the door.

"Home. I just came from my appointment with Doctor Coburn. I must have pushed the button for the 6th floor. I meant to push 1."

Brenner was putting the puzzle pieces together slowly, but surely. Nodding slowly, he reached for her wrist to take her pulse.

"Is this the first time you've been disoriented?"

Shaking her head, she looked at Simon blearily. She looked confused.

"What are you talking about? Where am I? Who are you?"

Brenner took his pen light out and shined it in Gracie's eyes.

"Gracie can you follow the light with your eyes? There might be some neurological damage. Or you could be bleeding internally."

Gracie watched Brenner for a moment and then seemed aware of where she was.

"Doctor Brenner, what happened?"

A contraction bit through her like water running through a trough. He squeezed her hand and patted her hair.

"It's alright Gracie. I know it hurts. You were disoriented. Keep breathing. That's it. Find something to focus on. What's your favorite place to go on vacation?"

Gracie smiled at Simon and placed a tentative hand over her baby belly.

"I took a trip to Australia last month. Such a beautiful country. I thought I'd take some time for myself before the baby came. I spent some time on Byron Bay Beach."

Simon smiled and thought for a moment.

"Byron Bay Beach eh? I used to surf there a lot as a kid. Did you get the chance to visit Marramarra National Park while you were there? It's beautiful. My aunt took me there when I was twelve."

Simon usually wasn't one to discuss his personal life with people, but he was just making conversation with Gracie.

"I've never seen such clear water, except for in Cancun."

Brenner was trying to help Gracie focus on something else other than her pain.

"Ah, the beautiful State of Quintana Roo. Hundreds of miles of jungle. Beautiful pristine beaches. I'd love to see more of the country when I take my next vacation. I hear the sunrises over the Sierra Madre Occidental Mountains are spectacular."

Gracie smiled up at Brenner and saw one of the posters on the elevator wall.

"You should visit Central Mexico. It's beautiful and dry during the winter months. Puebla and Mexico City have some nice places to visit. Why is it so hot in here?"

Simon looked around and loosened his tie. It was getting a little warm in the elevator.

"The air-conditioning is down. These rolling blackouts aren't helping either. I'm still not used to being in this kind of heat. Australia's heat is of a different kind."

The elevator shuddered once again and dropped slightly. Gracie grabbed for the hand railing on the elevator and held on tight.

"This was not the way I intended to spend my day, trapped in an elevator."

Simon glanced back at Gracie and at the flashing red emergency button inside the call-box.

"That makes two of us Gracie. I've never been trapped in an elevator before. That emergency siren is getting bothersome, but at least they know we're here."

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


End file.
